


The Call of Arak

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arakkoa - Freeform, Bird, F/M, Furry, Worgen, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	The Call of Arak

It was a lovely afternoon in Arak as i shoved my drooling snout further into Reshads rear, my wide worgen tongue swirling deep inside his sweaty ass as i felt his thick feathered cheeks hugging my face, his soft coos and hard cock comforting my lusty paws like no other bird could, i moaned into his inviting hole as i felt my canine cunt dripping with arousal across my thick thighs as i pushed my scrollkeeper over the edge again, my lips sloppily making out with his twitching entrance as i made him cum with my tongue, feeling his load making my long fingers slick with love against his thick length, stroking the shaft sized like my forearm as i drained his heavy balls, slowly rubbing his tip as he pumped out more bird seed over my hands, my tall dark ears listening to his cute voice moaning for me as i slowly pulled my wet licker off his g spot, a wide smirk on my lips as i stood up between his twitching legs, leaning back down over his big buff belly, rubbing my pussy against his wet cock as i smeared his own cum across his beak, giving him a quick kiss on the neck as he panted for me;  
"Ohhhh Nora.... you always know just how to please...."  
I let out a quiet growly chuckle as i slurped his mess off my fingers and gave his big shoulders a tender little rub, a paw slinking down to massage his abs while i rested with my mate.

The next day i woke up with a quiet groan, stretching my dark arms into the air before i made my way down between his legs, his huge cock standing sure as ever as i opened my lips, sliding his morning wood all the way down in my thirsty maw, throating his lovely length as i slipped a finger down to rub my clit, panting softly through my nose as i sucked him off, his thick body turning and clenching in his sleep as i enjoyed my male filling my mouth, i squeezed my left nipple hard as he finally came with a gasp, his length swelling against my tongue as i took every thick gush of cum, moaning between each gulp of his love spraying in my throat, my lips pressed against his belly as i looked up with my bright green eyes, seeing his new awakened face moaning as he kept coming in my maw, i tenderly rubbed his churning balls, my magic tickling his perfect orbs, pushing him further than ever before as he filled me to the brim, his warm cum pumping out of my nose as i choked and closed my eyes for a bit, blowing bubbles with his seed as i pulled my glowing paw off his balls, opening my eyes again to see my nose covered in his white seed, his panting face leaning back in our bed as his wide chest swelled with exhaustion for me, i slowly licked his marvelous member clean as i slipped off him, keeping a paw on his cock to slowly stroke and admire his sheer size, my other paw rubbing his wonderfully well toned chest and belly, a wide grin on my dripping wet face as i saw him looking up at me, 

Finger the boy


End file.
